Prior art perfume dispensers exist in the form of disposable, single use pen-shaped perfume dispensers, such as saturated felt-type fillers with pointed, nib points.
Moreover, other prior art perfume dispensers have roll-on dispensing balls, which only work with undesirable thick, pasty lipstick-type of perfumes, because the circumferential edge around the roller ball leaks too much perfume, due to its liquidity in liquid form.
It is also known to provide liquid dispensers which utilize a spring loaded roller ball, which seals itself when the roller ball is withdrawn away from object upon which the liquid, such as writing or printing ink, is to be dispensed. Such roller ball applicators are manufactured by Dab-o-matic, Inc. of Mount Vernon, N.Y. However, because of the volatility of liquid perfume, sealing such a dispenser for perfume is difficult, which can result in leakage of the liquid perfume from the dispenser without proper sealing measures being taken.
The prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,458 of LeBoeuf for a perfume dispenser, U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,580 of Morris for a perfume applicator, U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,494 of Kachur for a roll-on applicator, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,811 of Kageyama for a mechanical pencil with a roller ball, U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,860 of Giblin for a oval shaped roller dispenser for cosmetics, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,840 of Madaus for a fountain pen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,860 of Sommer for an applying device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,949 of Petrillo for a correction fluid device, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,510 of Okamoto for a spring based applicator.
The LeBoeuf '458 and Morris '580 patents generally disclose a spring loaded liquid perfume roll on dispenser, with a refillable liquid perfume cartridge within an outer case. However, these cartridges are not disposable, and do not also function as a detachably attachable base for the dispenser.
Kachur '494 describes a spring loaded ball which may be used in a roll on applicator for a liquid. Giblin '860 discloses a spring loaded roll on applicator with an oval, as opposed to spherical, ball for antiperspirants.
Madaus '840 patent, is directed to a fountain pen which includes a transparent visible portion in the outer container for visually observing whether the supply of ink is running low.
However, a disadvantage in Madaus '840 is that the transparent visible portion is not integral with a replaceable perfume cartridge, which also functions as a base for the dispenser.
Sommer '860, Petrillo '949 and Okamato '510 describe spring loaded ink pens and Kageyama '811 describes a mechanical pencil.
The disadvantages of the prior art roller ball dispensers is that the liquid retention barrel must be painstakingly filled for re-use, via a funnel and pour spout, or with an eyedropper.
In addition, a disadvantage of the Mataus fountain pen is that the transparent visible portion is part of the fountain pen barrel, and is not part of a replaceable cartridge.